warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Planned Content
Disclaimer This page consists of controversial information. Please do NOT consider it to be the final or an official statement. The purpose of this page is to collect all the more or less trustworthy information on this wiki and to stop the spreading of misinformation and ungrounded rumors. Source of this information would be Test Server; Pixonic press releases; Pixonic representatives, and insiders' information. Please take notice: NO SUGGESTIONS ARE ALLOWED HERE. Only developed stuff can be posted here, with a high probability of being introduced into the game. No past and rejected test server contents are allowed. We try to keep ungrounded rumors out of this page, so if you are going to edit it, do NOT put your opinions or superstitions here. Robots Falcon - in early testing stages A robot, with 3 heavy hardpoints. Level 8 statistics: Health: 105,000 Speed : 44 km/h Ability: Assault Dive Ability Cooldown: 10 seconds Ability Info: It jumps and activates its inactive weapons (allowing it to fire 3 heavy weapons at once). Upon landing, the ability lasts for an additional 10 seconds. Extra: This robot can normally only fire one heavy weapon. However, it receives 66% less damage resistance when Assault Dive is inactive. Weapons Flux (Heavy Gekko) - in early testing stages Level 8 statistics: Damage: 4,170 Range: 1,100 meters Reload: 1.1 charges per second Clip Size: 30 charges Ballista (Medium Trebuchet) - in testing stages Level 8 statistics: Damage: 480-9,600 Range: 1,100 meters Reload: 3-23 seconds Maps "Ship" (Helicarrier, Carrier, Freighter) - coming in version 3.8 A map of relative range. Opportunity for both sniping and knifing are present here. Obstacles such as equipment and control towers act as the natural shields on this map. First map where beacons are allocated in a straight line. Has two levels; lower one with tunnels. This map was also notable for having a similar design to the Helicarrier from the Avengers, hence the name "Helicarrier". The time setting for this map is in perpetual sunset. The first map to be set on such a time of day. In the latest version, this map has an environmental hazard. It occurs when a robot falls into the sea, thus causing the robot to be destroyed. According to Pixonic, this map will be added to the game relatively soon with an approaching update. "Rome" (Gladiator City) A relatively large map. Opportunity is at its peak for all roles here. A series of buildings scattered across a city, with a Colosseum at its center. The buildings and the Colosseum act as natural blockades. The time setting for this map is dusk, which gives off a feeling of gloom. Like Yamantau and Springfield, the center is always a heated location, with bots often meeting their demise here. "Castle" Two castles, divided by a huge rift with bridges spanning the gap. The first map with environmental hazard - once you fall into the rift you need to spawn into another bot as you cannot escape. However, one possible tactic is to push an enemy robot off the bridge whilst firing, eliminating them without having to go through all their health. Bridge (Little Yamantau) The map has two bridges like Yamantau. It's also smaller, more accessible, and has more buildings. One bridge looks like a "D" from the English alphabet, and the other bridge is a straight line. Game Modes Free-For-All - coming soon No teammates, No friends. Everyone on the map is an enemy. Everyone for themselves! Improved - King of the Hill Added more beacons and changed the location of beacons in some maps Others (Technicalities, Stats, Etc.) Combat UI improvements - coming in 2018 Enemy power indication, if enemy’s robot is significantly stronger than yours an icon will appear near the opponent's name. HP bars for allies and for physical shields, targeting zoom to aid shooting from afar, custom UI scaling to allow you to make buttons bigger or smaller, and better hit markers are also in store. Lastly, a reload button is planned, allowing players to reload partially emptied clips. whenever they choose. Hanger UI improvements - coming in 2018 New weapon/robot description format and improved inventory sorting. Matchmaking improvements - coming in 2018 A visual representation of low priority queue along with changes to it. Also, giving players the ability to rejoin the battle after disconnecting, and a reporting system are planned. Clan improvements - coming in 2018 Players in search of a clan will get the list of recommended clans they can join, and they will be able to pick a country they are from. Also, regional leaderboards are planned. Workshop 2.0 - coming in 2018 In the new Workshop, you will be able to produce components of your choosing just as you did with Workshop Points before. New Module Customization - planned for 2019 Each robot receives one more slot in which you can put a new type of equipment. For example, one module can teach your robot how to jump, while another gives it a resistance to certain types of damage. ---------------------------- (Note: This page is under heavy development, so please contribute to this page. Also, take all the information with a grain of salt as some are supported by speculation. All details are highly experimental and may be canceled or scrapped by Pixonic at any time.) Category:Planned Content